


Да здравствует заря

by Cheetah_Paradox



Series: дежуркодрабблы [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A little crack, F/M, Gen, Graves' Funeral, M/M, Mind Reading, We Need A Revolution Here, graves is dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetah_Paradox/pseuds/Cheetah_Paradox
Summary: Похороны Грейвза.





	Да здравствует заря

Народа на похоронах было не так много, едва ли больше, чем прессы. Кроме "Нью-Йорк Гост", тут крутился репортёр "Дэйли Профит", французы, и ещё, кажется, немцы. Как же, международное событие. За оградой, дальше, толпилась кучка не-мажеских журналистов — даже не провести традиционный обряд погребения. Для закапывания могилы стояла парочка эльфов, грубо замаскированных под детей. Куини передёргивало от одного взгляда на них. Она пришла сюда вместе с Тиной и сейчас неловко переминалась, куталась в пальто и светлую грусть сестры. Куини не была близка с Грейвзом, — она вообще не могла любить и доверять, не зная, что у человека внутри, — и она не желала перемывать ему косточки, как вон та маленькая группка бывших подчинённых. Ей этого и на работе хватало. Две темы последней недели, одна горячее другой: "Грейвз умер! Не был ли Грейвз сторонником Гриндельвальда?" (хотя, казалось бы, одно исключает другое) и "Как долго просидит в тюрьме Гриндельвальд? Делайте ваши ставки!" (пока популярность делили два варианта: он сбежит во время суда, после того, как толкнёт речь в свою защиту, или он сбежит перед казнью, сказав пафосное последнее слово). Авроры поопытнее шептались, что все они состарятся и умрут, прежде чем из Гриндельвальда вытянут хоть какую-то полезную информацию, что вроде бы считалось непременным условием казни. Авроры, охранявшие допросную, смеялись и говорили, что с такими методами допроса Гриндельвальду грозит жить долго и счастливо. Новичок Джеремайя принадлежал к редкой фракции патриотов и, кажется, считал, что если менять манеру охраны каждые десять минут (то стоять, напряжённо уставившись в дверь с палочкой наизготовку, то гулять по коридорам и тыкать палочкой во все подозрительные тени — особенно истыкан был портрет Гондульфуса Грейвза), то никуда Гриндельвальд не денется, сядет как миленький. На похоронах, кстати, Джеремайи не было, Альфред сказал ему, что теперь положено совершать тайные похороны (угроза раскрытия перед не-магами, все же всё понимают).

Серафина, такая же прекрасная, как и всегда, вечный оплот спокойствия, говорила траурную речь. Куини не слишком вслушивалась в слова — она не могла уловить за ними эмоционального фона, все её попытки упирались в гладкую страусиную скорлупу. "Он умер за правое дело", "такие люди, как он", "он многое сделал для нас, и мы его не забудем" — обнимая всхлипывающую Тину, Куини с холодноватым оцепенением поняла, что Серафина не сказала ни одного конкретного слова ни про род занятий Грейвза, ни про его род вообще (а ведь потомок первых двенадцати авроров), ни про магию хоть в каком виде. Почему-то её это добило. "Но ведь не-маги далеко, за оградой кладбища... Они не услышат... Как можно не сказать..." Вытирая глаз свободной рукой, Куини пробежалась по головам. Никто не был этим обеспокоен, ну да, секретность, как и всегда. Чего тут говорить, ведь все всё понимают. Один из разумов отличался от других неожиданно сильной и чистой болью; Куини почувствовала себя так, словно ей в сердце с размаха воткнули прекрасный ледяной кинжал. Она закрутила головой, пытаясь разглядеть этого человека, и взгляд её пал на маленькую скрюченную фигурку у самого гроба; он дёргался, будто... пытался отнять лопату у эльфа? "Это ребёнок? — на миг поразилась Куини. — У Грейвза был ребёнок?" Смешок Глории раздался словно у неё над ухом. "Надо же, и гоблин его ручной пришёл, не постеснялся." "Хорош. А меня дразнил, спрашивал, не было ли у меня в роду троллей, а ему это дело нравится, оказывается," — могучий МакБёрни повёл плечами и сплюнул. Альфред развлекался тем, что представлял рыдающую Серафину у Омута Смерти; Патрисия представляла рыдающего Гриндельвальда, цепляющегося за решётку и отказывающегося уходить, и его сторонников, терпеливо тянущих его к свободе. Куини замутило; больше всего на свете она хотела просто развернуться на каблуке и исчезнуть. Вместо этого она обняла Тину покрепче и дала волю слезам, цепляясь за солёные тихие воды сестринского моря и за бодрящую гоблинскую сталь. Пусть хоть у кого-то это будут нормальные похороны.


End file.
